Moments
by Fanfic Connoisseur
Summary: Formerly 'Treehouse' A series of oneshots based on Disney's Tarzan about love and passion, consideration and protection and everything that you just can't get into in a half hour cartoon show.
1. Treehouse

I blame this fic on Tarzan being available on netfliks and the cartoon series it inspired being available on youtube. That and several fics I read that were prior to the series but after the movie and started to ask myself... Why did they live in a treehouse instead of with the other apes. Then I asked myself why hasn't anyone else written about this? I wrote it in a day (I find I have a specialty for one shots) and when I was done I realized that a tree house was just very 'them'. You'll understand when you read. Tarzan belongs to Disney. If it belonged to me I'd be rich and there would be a wedding episode and the series would still be ongoing.

* * *

Tarzan builds Jane a nest of the best leaves and twigs and only branches that bend well. He makes it big enough to hold them both. He makes it pliant because he knows Jane's skin is so (wonderfully) soft. He doesn't want her to get all scratched and scrapped or her hair to get tangled and rough.

He likes his Jane just as she is. Some part of him knows the jungle will make her tougher, stronger, less soft and more resilient but he doesn't see a point in rushing that change.

And he doesn't want to overwhelm her.

She's been living in her father's camp for the first few weeks since she and the professor had both return but yesterday Tarzan and Jane had what the professor called a wedding - which as far has Tarzan could tell was some ritual display of love the English have before they can mate - and tonight she's suppose to stay with him.

He adds bits of fur and feathers and any other soft things he can find and just as he finishes she enters the band, two packs full of who knows what over her back. The whole family greets her. One after the other. She says hello in gorilla (though not very well) and makes him smile. She's here.

Jane is staying here tonight.

And every night after.

Forever.

Jane makes her way over to Tarzan slowly, her smile shy. She hangs her bags on a tree before turning around and coming face to face with her new husband. He takes her in his arms and carries her to the nest. "Does Jane... like the nest?" In gorilla society the female must approve.

Tarzan watches Jane bite her lip, her eyes scanning the leaves and twigs critically. He senses her apprehension. He knows she usually sleeps on a thing she calls a bed (he can't deny it is comfortable - if not strange the few times he's tried it). Finally, she shrugs, climbs out of his arms and kneels in the nest holding her tiny soft hands out to him and smiles. "Yes. Jane likes the nest very much."

Tarzan releases the breath he didn't know he was holding as he takes her hands kissing each one and then both checks and eyelids and nose and finally her lips. The lay together in the soft nest, Tarzan curled around her small form keeping her warm and safe...

And loved.

* * *

They haven't even been married a week and the rainy season starts early this year.

Tarzan pulls branches and leaves over the nest to keep them dry. Jane shivers at night. He pulls her closer - practically under himself, rubs her wet skin, covers them both in one of her dresses. He still hears her teeth chattering though she tries to hide it.

She smiles and says she's fine and not to worry. Her skin grows pale and she coughs more and more. When she faints on a walk one morning he takes her to see her father.

"She has a fever. My guess is she caught a cold. I do hope her asthma isn't acting up again. She hasn't had a problem with it since she was very young." The professor puts her in her old bed and wraps her in blanks with a warm compress on her forehead.

"Asthma... makes Jane sick?" Tarzan touches her soft cheek which is bright red and burning to the touch. "What is asthma?"

"Oh! Well, it's a medical condition that affects one's ability to breath. It can be aggravated by a number of factors."

"Jane's been cold at night." Tarzan feels his chest tighten. What if this is all his fault. What if Jane dies.

"Yes. And wet too I imagine." Archimedes pats Tarzan on the shoulder to reassure him. "Don't worry. You got her here in time. She'll be all right my boy."

"Jane can't sleep on the ground anymore." Tarzan swallows the lump in his throat.

"No. I'm afraid she can't."

* * *

Tarzan stays two nights at the camp while Jane gets better. He starts to think about moving the family closer to it. It would be safer and Jane could sleep in a tent on a bed and a bed might be nice to sleep on. Terk proves this to be a bad idea when she and a few other gorilla come by to see Jane and start a small fire by playing with some of the professor's experiments.

He tries setting a tent among the nests but there just isn't enough room and it wet and the ground is soft and in the end the whole thing collapses.

He tries a cave but finds it just as wet and cold (possible colder). If it's too cold for him it's definitely too cold for Jane.

He sits with Kala watching the family one evening, completely out of ideas. "Mother, what should I do about Jane?"

"The jungle requires a lot of strength or a lot of protection to survive. Kerchak told me, when I found you if the jungle wanted you, you would survive."

"Jane isn't strong. Are you saying the jungle doesn't want her?" Tarzan looks at his mother and feeling almost betrayed by her words.

"Tarzan. That's not what I'm saying. When Kerchak told me that I told him that I wanted you. So no matter what anyone thought or said. No matter how small and frail you were I made sure you lived. Because I was your mother. And now you are a mate and husband. So you have to protect Jane until she's strong enough to protect herself." A certain determination settles into his eyes at his mother's words. He knows she's right. If he wants Jane he has to protect her... But how?

As if sensing her son's thoughts she gives him the last hint he should need to know what to do. "I think what you need to find is a home that is both her world and yours."

Tarzan nods slowly, not sure what could possible be both worlds at once. What could possibly be the jungle and England and a nest and a house-... and then it hits him.

* * *

The tree house is overgrown with vines and some branches have grown in. Tarzan can tell it needs some repair as well. But it's warm. It's dry (mostly). Plenty of room even a 'bed' in one room. At the base of the tree there is lots of nesting room and he can watch from several spots for danger and he knows...

It's home.

It takes three weeks for Jane to recover enough to the point of getting out of bed and walking. For most of that time Tarzan has been gone but things keep disappearing around the camp... most of them Jane's.

Finally, one morning Tarzan picks Jane up - before she even finishes dressing - and takes her off into the jungle. "I have a surprise for Jane."

He takes her to the treehouse. "It was Tarzan's parent's home. It's the jungle and England. Jane can live here."

And she looks around and she understands what he isn't saying. What he is trying to say. How this place isn't like either of their worlds. It's like both of them.

Not what she expected. Not what he'd known. The only thing his parents had left him. Where those two had died and where they now would live. It was perfect.

It was home.


	2. Special

Jane teaches Tarzan about love. It's a easy concept to grasp but a hard one to understand. He loves Terk. He loves his mother he loves Jane. Jane loves reading. She loves her father. She loves him too. Some of these concepts he has words for in his own language of the gorillas and understanding them in the human vernacular is... difficult.

She teaches him about commitment and monogamy. It's new to him but he understands it better then she thinks.

He proves such when he catches Jane writing a letter. It's odd enough since he knows there's almost no way to get it back to the England place she came from. Then there's the fact she's doing it in the middle of night... After asking him if he was going to sleep... Out on the beach behind some brush with the lantern turned down.

He only followed because he is worried. Truly. She's getting close to the rhino area. And he's only watching because she's acting so odd. He's just curious, really.

She seems so nervous when she takes out her quill and sad when she starts writing. He doesn't like seeing her sad so he wants to know what she's writing about. With the stealth he has honed from years in the jungle, he moves closer until he's practically over shoulder (he really needs to teach her to be more aware of her surroundings) and reads what he can in the letter.

It's hard since he's still learning to read well and Jane is hunched over it but he makes a few words here and there... And the most important parts: 'Dear Cecil' 'you're always in my heart' and 'cannot marry'.

It bothers Tarzan for reasons he can't even consider and so he startles Jane by saying, "Who is Cecil?"

Jane jumps to her feet, clutching her chest, eyes wide. "Tarzan! You gave me a freight."

"Sorry." He gets closer to the letter and even makes to grab it when Jane snatches it away.

"It's nothing really." She starts fidgeting with her hair in a way that Tarzan has come to learn means she's nervous. "Just... an old friend. And... well... I know I'll probably never... you know... send it... but I just felt I should tell him... that is... explain to him, really that I-"

"Cannot marry him?"

Jane nods, guiltily. Then puts her hands on her hips and starts a lecture on the rudeness of reading other people's letters which Tarzan knows is her way of trying to change the subject.

"Cecil and Jane are," he thinks about the right English word. "Promised to be together." Jane nods slowly some what perturbed to be interrupted mid scolding. "Is Cecil coming for Jane?"

"No! Oh Tarzan. I'm not leaving. I swear." Jane places both hands to his checks and lowers her head until to meet his lowered gaze.

Tarzan pulls back, shaking his head. "No. Wrong." He wishes he had the right words in her language. He's not even sure he had the right words in his own tongue. How did he explain that he didn't want to share her? That he wanted to be with her always. That she was his only reason to live now. He just couldn't go back. He takes a deep breath to sort his thoughts and settle his emotions. "Will Cecil come here to be with Jane?"

It takes Jane a full minute to truly understand what he's say and more importantly... what he's not saying. Again she meets his now very intense gaze. "No. Never. And it wouldn't matter anyway. I don't want to be with him. I love you."

His eyes squeeze shut as he pulls her into his arms so tight for a moment she can barely breathe. His hands won't stop shaking but can't bring himself to let her go.

Minutes or hours later Jane finally speaks. "Tarzan are you... Do you feel... That is... You seem a little upset?"

Tarzan nods. " I.. I can't lose Jane. It is..." he swallows so hard Jane can see his Adam's apple bob. He looks away rubbing his chest just over his heart.

Jane's face crumples sympathetically. "It's okay. I promise. I'm here. I'm not leaving. I'm not marrying anyone. I'm all yours." She kisses his cheek gently and rubs the hand he's placed over his heart.

His breathing steadys as he meets her eyes again. "I will marry Jane."

Jane tenses in his arms. She looks away she biting her quivering lower lip. Taking in a shaky breath she says, "Being jealous isn't a good enough reason to get married, Tarzan. "

"What is a 'good reason' to be married?"

"Well..." Jane fidgets with her skirt for a moment. It was hard to explain in a way she was sure he would understand. "Because someone... in your case a woman... is, well, the right one for you and want to... that is.. you are willing to give up the chance of being with any others just to be with her forever." Jane nods satisfied with her explanation.

Tarzan looks at her confused. "Jane is the only woman."

Jane sighs convinced he still isn't full understanding her. "Yes. I know I'm the only woman in the jungle Tarzan but-"

"No." He lifts her chin. "Jane is the only woman."

They were married three days later.

* * *

You gotta admit this is pretty good considering my computer is shot so I wrote it on my phone. Also first time writing two fics for the same series. Go me!

NOW THIS IS THE PART YOU WILL WANT TO READ. It concerns you. The idea for this split off a lemon fic I'm currently writing and got a little sidetracked.

Tarzan: is sidetracked a fancy way of saying embarrassed?

Jane: No dear. It's a fancy way of saying writer's block.

Me: Quiet both of you or I'll write that assault fic I've been plotting.

Both of Them: No you won't.

Jane: You don't have a plot.

Me: Yet.

...Silence...

That's what I thought. Anyway if you want me to post said lemon there is only one thing you must do.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! DO IT NOW!


	3. Intimacy

Hello! First of all I'd like to state that in my last fic I asked you to review to get this lemon... One and only one person did and did so as a guest so I can't even thank him or her. I am Sad. See my Sad face. =,( I add whimpers for effect. Luckily for you all I am still holding one more lemon hostage and it's a lot more spicy then this one. So you have a second chance. Fail to review and I'll work on and post a certain assult Tarzan fic that's been rattling around my brain. Also I'm debating turning all these one shots into a one shot fic of sorts. So if you see them all disppear is because they've been 'condenced' into one. Not because they've been deleted. Honestly Tarzan is ruining my rep of being a oneshot wonder. Anyway, enjoy... _and if you want another, longer, spicier, lemon **review!  
**  
_OH! and I no own tarzan. That belongs to disney._**  
**_

* * *

Tarzan is quickly getting use to seeking out Jane to copulate. It's different then how he had been taught - females usually presented themselves to males for mating among gorillas - but he's quickly growing use to the idea. In her world the men do the seeking and only require the woman's consent before continuing and according to Jane a man doesn't even need that much after marriage.

This 'cross cultural misunderstanding' as Jane calls it led to a slight stall in their coitus. However, they are quickly making up for lost time and because of it they find a pleasant middle ground with wanting and taking and mating. Tarzan learns he can inspire consent in Jane rather easily. Especially when he nips at a certain spot below her ear from behind while holding her hips to his. She lets out tiny whimpers.

He likes to watch her eyes in rapture. Often, she'll try to hid her face and occasionally he's had to stop until she let him see those wild eyes. It reminds him of his own face when she's like that and he'll try to pleasure her as many times as possible before his own completion just to see those stormy blues, pupils like a predator's before it pounces. He wonders if she sees the same in his face because when he stops to just stare at her face for a minute her eyes pinch shut and she bites her lip and throws back her head letting out a low and long moan.

He likes it when that happens too because he loves her neck almost as much as he loves her eyes. The smooth skin there smells like grass and salt and wild flowers and tastes like the churning waterfall and something so very and uniquely her. It usually turns pink right after her cheeks but before her breasts and he's always smirked a bit at the large dark bruises that form the next day. Both those marks and his Jane inviting him to leave another. He still remembers the first one he ever gave her. How quickly she'd noticed her in her reflection. He had watched her walk around the forest all day rubbing at it with a very shy smile on her face. He had marked the other side before it was even evening, she had been so alluring to him.

Finally he enjoys her hands the most. Her fingers are so tiny and delicate. Especially when compared to his. Her touch is so warm, so soft, so gentle... until it's not and those tiny digits curl and she bares her teeth as he enters always so tight and so welcoming.

Before Jane he always believed he would never know what it would feel like to love and be loved and touch like this. To be buried in someone so far he swore he could feel her heart beating while he held her in his arms. He knows he will spend the rest of his life making her happy - whatever it takes - because it's more then just the sex. Jane (after much prodding) calls it making love and Tarzan knows he can only do it with Jane.


End file.
